Nothing
by porcelainzone
Summary: Nothing would get in the way of Uchiha Ayame enacting her revenge against her clans murderer. Nothing would change her mind on killing him. Nothing, except, possibly, her heart. Of love, laughs, death, life,OCD,and the adventure of a lifetime.  Itachi/OC


Hi there this is wiseone107 with her first story; I hope that anyone that has read this chapter will review it, I don't mind flaming, although keep in mind that this is my first story X3, oh and thank you thirrin73 of deta-ing (editing) the story for me !

Disclaimer-I DONT OWN NARUTO! If I did I would have done a better job writing Naruto...

* * *

Nothing

Chapter One

Itachi silently watched as, one by one, the rising of bubbles slowly stopped. He hesitated, but then relinquished his grip on Shisui's shoulders. The lifeless corpse floated to the surface as Itachi stepped back, out of the small river. He couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from the body of his former best friend and he continued to stare at the deceased Uchiha. The reality of what he had just done crashed down on Itachi and he fell to his knees. He ignored the cold mud seeping through the legs of his pants as he willed himself not to shed a single tear.

After a moment of kneeling by Shisui's stone-cold body Itachi closed his eyes, deactivating his Sharingan as he stood.

"I'm sorry, Shisui."

The words are but a whisper and are swiftly carried away by a small breeze. As Itachi opened his eyes, he sent chakra to his onyx orbs, reactivating his Sharingan. The tomes spin and gradually morph into a spiraling three-sided figure.

And thus, Uchiha Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan was born.

* * *

'_Where's Shisui?' _Uchiha Ayame thinks to herself, bothered by her brother's lack of appearance, _'It's been all day and he _still _hasn't returned yet.' _Chewing on her bottom lip, she sighs in exasperation. 'I'm not going to worry about it, more onigiri leftovers for me.' She turns from her place facing the entrance to the large kitchen to head to the sink, intent on washing the dishes.

"Filthy, filthy, filthy." she mutters to herself, scrubbing vigorously at a particularly stubborn stain.

'_ding-dong'_

Ayame looks up, eyebrows furrowed. _"Why would Shisui bother ringing the doorbell? He lives here for Kami's sake!" _she walks towards the front door with a clean porcelain plate in hand, fully expecting Shisui to be on the other side.

"Shisui? Is that you? Where have you been?" she says as she opens the door to scowl at her brother. Her annoyed expression turns to one of surprise and confusion when she finds a duo of the Uchiha policemen at the door rather than her brother.

"C-can I help you, officers? Oh, please, come in." she says, a shocked look in her eyes. She looks them over, anxious at the sight of their grim expressions.

"Hai, Ayame-san, when was the last time you saw your brother, Shisui-san?" the taller of the two questions as they both walk through the door. The other glances about, hands clasped firmly behind his back.

"Ah, j-just this morning. He left early to train. I-I haven't seen him since." their scrutinizing gazes were making her uneasy, but, ever the polite hostess, she leads them to the living room, gesturing for them to sit. They do and she does the same, her finger gliding over the edge of the plate.

"Was Shisui-san acting strange?" the first officer asks.

"I-I don't believe I understand the question." Ayame answers, eyebrows furrowed.

"Was he acting abnormal? Did he say anything out of character or strange?" the other man asks, voice demanding.

"No, he was acting perfectly normal." she says.

"You said he hasn't returned yet, does he often train for such long hours?" the first said. Ayame watched silently as his fist subconsciously tightened and she glanced out the window. The setting sun cast an orchestra of warm colors across the sky. She turned back to them, her chin held up high.

"Yes, he does, in fact. Sometimes he stays out for a few hours, sometimes a few days. I only get annoyed or worried when he doesn't warn me about it." she paused, her gaze hardening. "What's with all the questions? What has happened to my brother?"

The officers stand and Ayame quickly stood as well. They are silent for a moment before the taller spoke, his tone a tad more gentle.

"I'm sorry, Ayame-san, but it appears that Shisui has committed suicide."

The porcelain plate slipped from her grasp to shatter against the floor. She stared at them for a moment before collecting herself. She quickly kneeled and picked up the shards with shaky hands. Ayame looked up at them, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"W-what?" she questioned, voice little more than a whisper.

"I'm sorry." the first officer said as the other bended to help Ayame pick up the piece of the plate from the floor.

"No, no! He couldn't have! Where's your proof?" she exclaimed, quickly straightening, leaving parts of the plate on the floor.

The second officer silently handed her a folded piece of paper. "We believe this to be Shisui's _suicide note_."

She quickly took the offered paper, eyes watering up as she opened it slowly. She held back her tears, she wouldn't be reduced to crying in front of the officers. She read the note once, twice, five times, and she still couldn't believe it. Her eyes turn hard with anger.

"No."

They look at her with concern. "Ayame-san-"

"No, Shisui didn't write this. It might be his handwriting, but not his words." she hands the note back to them, a glare forming on her otherwise happy face.

"We had a hunch it would be so," the first said, taking the letter from her. "We came to get and outside opinion from someone who knew Shisui-san well." The other straightened slightly and spoke.

"Shisui-san was a dedicated shinobi of the Uchiha clan, top of his class and successful in every mission appointed to him, no matter the rank. We had a sinking suspicion that this was a homicide, I'm pretty sure our suspicions have been confirmed." He turned to leave, his partner silently following behind him. Ayame quickly follows them, stopping the tallest before he could leave.

"Do you have any suspects?" she asked. He contemplated not telling her, but then decided against it.

"Hai, one."

"Who?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

Ayame's blood froze. She looked up at him with wide eyes, her question evident. "I-itachi?"

"Hai. Earlier this afternoon, there was an important meeting for all the Jounin-rank and above. Neither Shisui-san or Itachi-san attended."

"I-I see." Ayame said, her voice cracking slightly.

"We're going back to the station to look through the evidence and see if there was anything we missed." he paused, hand on the doorframe, and glanced back at Ayame with a sympathetic look. "We'll leave you to mourn." He closed the door and she waited until she could no longer hear their retreating footsteps before she collapsed, sobbing silently to herself.

"Oh nii-san."

Three hours later, Ayame was still kneeling by the door, the last of her tears staining her cheeks. Dreadful thoughts of how she would never see her brother again, how she would be all alone due to her parents dieing on a mission three years before, how she had no one left, flooded her mind.

'_ding-dong'_

She glanced up at the doorbell ringing. She sniffed one last time, rubbing the tears from her eyes, and stood. She opened the door to see Itachi.

"Ayame, I heard about what happened to Shisui." he said, his fingers rubbing the side the bowl in his hand in agitation.

"I-itachi. Please, come in." she said, moving aside. Ayame didn't want any visitors, but this was Itachi. Even though he was suspected of Shisui's murder, she just couldn't believe he would do something like that. She had known him for years, looked up to him, respected him.

"Hn." he murmured as he walked in, glancing around.

Ayame tilted her head to the side, her gaze locked on the bowl in Itachi's grip. "What's that?"

Itachi wouldn't look her in the eye as he handed the bowl to her. "Ah, chicken and rice. My mother made it."

"Oh, thank you. Please tell Mikoto-san that I appreciate it." she said with a slight smile, quickly putting the food in the kitchen. When Ayame returned she found Itachi sitting in the living room.

"Would you like some tea, Itachi?"

He glanced up at her then back down to the table.

"Ah, if you don't mind."

She nodded to herself and returned to the kitchen, quickly preparing the tea. She could hear Itachi tapping the table nervously and she had a sinking feeling deep in the pit of her stomach.

She walked back into the living room, silently handing Itachi his cup, and sat down on the other end of the couch. He nodded in thanks and stared into the small pool of green tea. She took a sip before taking a calming breath.

"The police suspect you of murdering Shisui." she admitted suddenly. Itachi looked up at her, surprised by her bluntness. He was silent before a determined look crossed his eyes.

"Ayame, please, you know that I thought of him like an older brother. I would never do such a thing to him. You have to believe me." he said earnestly.

She desperately wanted to believe Itachi, she liked him, and she hated the thought of him doing something so heartless and evil.

"I believe you Itachi."

He seemed shocked and stared at her for moment, finally making eye-contact. "Really?"

"Yes Itachi, you wouldn't do that. You wouldn't kill Shisui." she paused and looked at him nervously, "You wouldn't. Right?" She gazed into his eyes and watched as they changed. They were cold, hard, emotionless. He too looked into her eyes, as if searching for something, the smiled.

"Yes, you know I would never hurt Shisui." he paused, "I wouldn't hurt _you _that way, ever." He gently placed his hand over hers and gave it a soft squeeze.

She blushed, having never been this close to him before. She'd never seen him show so much affection. Especially to _her._

"I'm sorry, Ayame." Itachi said as he stood. He walked towards the door, but then stopped.

"Ayame, didn't you have a mission to guard a wealthy feudal lord to his home in the Land of the Wind?"

"Hai." she answered. Like most Uchiha's, Ayame had graduated early from the Academy. Even though she was only eleven, she was a very successful Chuunin.

"It's a great responsibility, Ayame." Itachi said, glancing back at her with a soft smirk.

"Thank you, but I don't know if I should go. I'm still trying to cope with Shisui's death." Itachi's face quickly melted into a frown, a look of worry that Ayame didn't notice festered in his eyes.

"You should go on the mission. Don't let his death distract you from your job. It's unbecoming of a kunoichi to shirk her responsibilities." he then turned and left. Ayame stood there, staring after him. _"Maybe he's right. I should go. Shisui would have wanted me to."_

She headed to her room and began packing. Shisui's last words floated across her mind.

"_Have a good day, Ayame-chan. I love you." _

"I love you too, nii-san." She said, tears starting to spill over her cheeks.

Ayame returned to the village a few days later, thoroughly exhausted. The feudal lord had been and ass and had treated her like she was a servant, but it had been a fairly easy mission. More like C-rank than B-rank. As she walked towards the Uchiha district, she felt like something was wrong. Speeding up her pace, she jogged through he gates and froze.

Everywhere she looked she saw bodies and blood.

"W-what?" she whispered to herself in shock.

She quickly ran through the streets, her heart falling each time she saw someone she recognized.

"Takao-chan, Shoji-kun, Tetsip-chan, Yuji-chan, Koko-kun, Baa-san, Ojii-san!" they were all dead. She ran to all the houses and buildings. But there was no one alive. The blood was fresh and the bodies still warm.

After one little night, her entire clan had been destroyed.

She ran and ran, trying to find someone, _anyone_, who was breathing and could tell her what had happened. Finally she collapsed to her knees and screamed in agony into the sky, the blood of her clan pooling around her knees.

Suddenly, she heard a faint groan and a dull thud. Ayame quickly rose and stumbled her way toward the sound. She soon found a small boy who she recognized as Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother. She ran towards him and checked him over for any injuries. He was fine except for a small cut on his shoulder. But as she looked into his eyes she saw horror and immense trauma, as if he had just gotten out of a horrible genjutsu. She held him close and tried to wake him up. She had to know if there were any other survivors, if he was the only one, if Itachi was...

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?" His gaze slowly focused on her and he whimpered, hugging her tightly. He cried into her shirt and she held him closer, trying to soothe him.

"Sasuke-kun, it's alright, I'm here. What happened? Can you tell me who did this?" He tightened his grip on her. He answered in a whisper, but his voice hovered in the silent night, echoing inside her mind.

"I-itachi, he did this. Nii-san, k-killed everyone."

Well what do you think? Please review I live off of reviews like seriously X3...


End file.
